1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a variable displacement engine for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally better for a fuel efficiency when the engine operates in a high load condition. A variable displacement engine is known to cut a fuel delivery off to a certain number of the cylinders so that the engine keeps a high load condition. Conventional control devices for a variable displacement engine are shown in Japanese Patent Laid Open 56-28216 (1981) and 55-131540 (1980). However, a torque difference occurring at a time of change of the number of the cylinders causes a shock.
Japanese Patent Laid Open 59-141740 (1984) shows a system that has an automatic transmission control device to control an output of the automatic transmission in accordance with an engine revolution and an accelerator pedal operation. However, this control device still can not control an abrupt change of torque.